Forever
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Jasper and Alice. One-shot. Human. A/U R&R Show me the love. XxxX


Alice Brandon was a shy person. Her parents had always been there for here and so she never really needed much. Her mother was a photographer and her father owned several big companies. She was an only child and was spoilt rotten, but she still had a fairly good appreciation for money. She had her two best friends, Bella and Rosalie, and up to now, that was all she needed in her life. On the first day of march, Alice's life changed dramatically when Rosalie's parents moved out of state. Alice and Rosalie waved their goodbyes and cried. This would always be harder for Alice, however, because each morning she would wake up and look out the window to see Rosalies empty house. They were neighbours for all these years and this tore them apart. Bella tried to comfort Alice but nothing seemed to work. Even her father couldn't make it better. She sat on her bed upset day after day.

Jasper Whitlock was a gentleman with a caring personality. His parents brought him up in texas and taught him to respect others around him. His father was contractor for a large building company and his mother was an author. He was also an only child in a rich family, spoilt but respectful. At the begining of the year, he celebrated his 7 month aniversary with his girlfriend, Maria. During February, Jasper discovered that Maria had been meeting up with someone else. His heart shattered into a million and one tiny pieces. He cared for her and was broken when he found out. His parents noticed a drastic change in Jasper. He took it bad and refused to eat. Hoping to help ease the pain, Jasper's parent's moved to another state. Fate only knew that Jasper was to move into the mansion like house next door to the Brandon's.

It was a tuesday. Half-term had started. Alice was sitting on her window box watching the clouds drift lazily by. She was sat in a baby blue sun dress holding onto a fluffball of a teddy bear. She loved this teddy bear as she had had it ever since she was born. It was still in a pretty good situation seeing it was seventeen years old. She looked down at the road and grimaced slightly as her eyes followed the outline of the house next door. She saw the truck pull into the driveway and knew that someone was moving in. She watched as a tall lean boy slid out of the car following the truck. She watched him flex his legs and arms. He walked up to the truck and helped to unload. She watched until they had finished. Alice's phone rang and she answered to hear Bella on the other end. They talked about the normal things and then Alice told Bella about the new neighbours. She hung the phone up when her mother called up. She skipped slowly down the three flights of stairs and jumped the last step. She looked up to where the door was.  
"These are the Whitlocks. They just moved in next door, Honey" Alices mother explained. She stared up at the blonde boy she had been watching. He looked back, a soft smile on his lips. He bowed his head slightly.  
"Afternoon, Miss. Its a pleasure to meet you"

Alice blushed and giggled sweetly in response, causing her mother to grin from ear to ear. The Brandons invited the Whitlocks in for tea and they made their way to the back porch. Jasper and Alice walked slowly through Alice's fathers small vineyard. Alice held onto her teddy bear all the way, keeping both hands on it, until they sat on the edge of a fountian. She sat him neatly next to her and turned to Jasper. Jasper smiled and Alice giggled. They were both happy. That was the first time they met. A week later, Bella convinced Edward, who had become good friends with Jasper, to convince Jasper to ask Alice out. It worked because on the saturday, Alice and Jasper strolled hand in hand on the beach. They sat down on the warm sand and Jasper pulled Alice closer, wrapping his arms around her protectivly. She snuggled into him and felt comfortable. They sat and watched the sunset over the ocean. Then they kissed for the first time.

A month later, Jasper had started to eat again and Alice was almost completly back to her old self. Whenever she would get upset about Rose, Jasper would confort her and everything would be better. Their parents were good friends now and Jasper gained enough courage to ask Alice to be his girlfriend. She didn't have to think for long, because her heart had decided the first time she saw Jasper. They were happy for some time before Maria decided to contact Jasper again. For a short time, Jasper and Alice were torn apart. Jasper started to pick at his food again and his parents grew concerned. The next time Maria phoned the Whitlock residence, Jaspers father answered. Maria never contacted again and after a few weeks, Jasper and Alice's relationship started to go back to normal.

A year after they both met, Jasper and Alice graduated. Rosalie came back and set up her own salon. Alice had never been happier. Her mother took a photo of Alice and all the people that meant so much to her on the docks in the sunset and Alice treasured this picture forever. After becoming the boss of a high end fashion line Alice married Jasper at the age of 22. Their honeymoon was in Vienna and they came back happier than ever. Alice sat on her the new bed in the new house Jasper and her had bought. She smiled to herself. Jasper walked over and sat next to her and cupped his hand around her chin, smiling at her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and Alice told him this story. When she finished, she had a tear in her eye, thinking about how good things turned out in the end. Jasper kissed the tear away from her cheek and breathed one word. "Forever"


End file.
